Pairings of V-Tamer Xenoverse
by Sesshoru
Summary: Ships of my new fanfic series that is inspired by Digimon Fusion Kai/YuYuGiDigiMoon by Kanius, the d3 series by max acorn, and "The Teacher of All Things" by Sadhelm2. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for OC's that will be specified.
1. Chapter 1

**Season I-Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 02 + Digital Invaders, Spira, & Burizalor Sagas:**

1\. Taichi "Tai" Yagami x Rei Saiba

2\. Zeromaru (Agumon) x Xeruda (fem. Dorumon)

3\. Sorato (Yamato "Matt" Ishida x Sora Takenouchi)

4\. GabuBiyo (Gabumon x Biyomon)

5\. Michirō (Kōshiro "Izzy" Izumi x Mimi Tachikawa)

6\. Tentomon x Palmon

7\. Joe Kido x Chizuru Inoue

8\. Gomamon x Lunamon

9\. Neo Saiba x Princess Gojira [OC]

10\. Hideto Fujimoto x Vanus Spatium [OC]

11\. Sigma x Mari Gōtojuki

12\. Dynasmon (Sigma's Piedmon) x Lotusmon (Mari's Rosemon)

13\. Jijimon x Amaterasumon

14\. Saturnmon (Ogremon) x Bitōshi/Pal (Mervamon)

* * *

**A/N****: Amaterasumon is owned by Chaosblazer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Season II-DAVT 03/Tetra/LEK + Artificials, Virus, & War Games Sagas:**

1\. Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya x Sonja

2\. Veemon x fem. Commandramon

3\. Takari (Takeru "T.K." Takaishi x Hikari "Kari" Yagami)

4\. PataGato (Patamon x Gatomon)

5\. Kenyako (Ken Ichijōji x Miyako "Yolei" Inoue)

6\. Wormmon x fem. Hawkmon

7\. Iori "Cody" Hida x Chitose Ichijōji [OC]

8\. Armadillomon x fem. FanBeemon

9\. Willis x Catherine Deneuve

10\. Terriermon {Adventures} x Floramon

11\. Jax x Meiko Mochizuki

12\. Commandramon x Meicoomon

13\. Mukeni (Mummymon x Arukenimon)

14\. Jim Kido x Jun Motomiya

15\. BanchoLeomon x Shelia (Seductressmon)

16\. Kishindramon [OC] x Beelko (BelleStarmon)

17\. Daigo Nishijima x Maki Himekawa

18\. Gennai x Kyoryūjin [OC]

* * *

**A/N:**** Sonja, Jax, & Shelia the Seductressmon are all owned by Kanius.**


	3. Chapter 3

**D6/VQTRS of Time:**

1\. Xavier "X" Saiba-Yagami [OC] x Yeniza Takenouchi-Ishida [OC]

2\. Xerumaru (Hackmon) x fem. Bearmon

3\. Vergil Inoue-Kido [OC] x Ochiyo "Chiyo" Tachikawa-Izumi [OC]

4\. Penguinmon x fem. KoKabuterimon

5\. Minira Saiba [OC] x Hoshiko Himekawa-Nishijima [OC]

6\. ArkadiXeedramon [OC] x fem. Bakumon

7\. Osamu "Sam" Inoue-Ichijōji x Guren Gōtojuki [OC]

8\. Kunemon x fem. PetitMamon

9\. BW x Rena

10\. Pikkan x Evangeline Deneuve [OC]

11\. Astamon x Juno Spatium-Fujimoto [OC]

12\. Ignitemon x Pinoko Mochizuki [OC]

13\. Tikeru "Tike" Yagami-Takaishi x Meryl

14\. Venusdramon [OC] x Mastemon

15\. Debiddo "David" Motomiya x Kara Yagami-Takaishi

16\. Examon x Holydramon X

17\. Kamui Ichijōji-Hida [OC] x Saisei [OC]

18\. Osamu "Sam" Ichijōji/Digital Warlord x BelialWereDracmon [OC]

* * *

**A/N 1****: Sam, BW, Pikkan, Tike, Kara, David, & the Digital Warlord are all owned by max acorn.**

**A/N 2****: Rena & Meryl are owned by Kanius.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YuYuGiDigiMoon GX-Tamers, Juttōshi, & DATS:**

1\. Rukato (Takato Matsuki x Ruki Nonaka)

2\. RenaGuil (Guilmon x Renamon)

3\. Jenrya Lee x Sara Shinobu

4\. Terriermon {Tamers} x Lopmon {Tamers}

5\. Dimitri Takenouchi-Ishida x Karin Osaka

6\. Faith (Liollmon) x fem. Ryudamon

7\. Shokubai (Tsukuyomimon/Calumon) x Vida Saiba-Yagami [OC]

8\. Takumi (Takuya Kanbara x Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto)

9\. Kōji Minamoto x Artanis [OC]

10\. Junpei "J.P." Shibayama x Norn Mikihara

11\. Tomoki "Tommy" Himi x Relena Norstein

12\. Shinya Kanbara x Shiuchon "Suzie" Lee

13\. Koichi Kimura x Juri Katō

14\. Leomon {Tamers} x Felinismon

15\. Kai Urazoe x Minami Uehara

16\. Herissmon x Mei (fem. Labramon)

17\. Hirokazu "Kazu" Shioda x Kiyoko Sasaki

18\. Kenta Kitagawa x Jamilah "Jami" Waziri

19\. Ryo Akiyama x Alice McCoy

20\. Monodramon x fem. Gazimon

21\. Beelzemon x Athenamon

22\. Pul (Bacchusmon) x Lilithmon

23\. Himura Tsubasa x Kotori Ayami

24\. Inumon x fem. Gumdramon

25\. Philippe Sagara x Sasha D'Anjou x Jaguarmon

26\. Aoshi Inuki x Yui Tsubasa x fem. BlackGabumon

27\. Sam Joseph x Jaarin Lee

28\. Kernel x Jessica Nightwind

29\. Yosaru (Masaru "Marcus" Daimon x Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda)

30\. Agumon (2006) x Lalamon x Rhythm

31\. Thomas H. Norstein x Nanami

32\. Ikuchika

33\. Kensuke "Ken" Rainer x Christina Denton

34\. CyberBeelzemon x Titaniamon

35\. Maki Hino x Kasumi Shika

36\. Coronamon x Lunamon {XLR-8}

37\. Mitsuo Yamaki x Reika Ōtori

38\. Rentarō Satsuma x Rumiko Nonaka

* * *

**A/N1:**** Sara Shinobu, ****Dimitri Ishida, Karin Osaka, Faith, Felinismon, Kiyoko Sasaki, Jamilah "Jami" Waziri, Athenamon, Himura Tsubasa, Kotori Ayami, Inumon, Philippe Sagara, Sasha D'Anjou, Jaguarmon, Aoshi Inuki, Yui Tsubasa, Sam Joseph, Jessica Nightwind, & Christina Denton are all owned by Kanius.**

**A/N2: Kensuke "Ken" Rainer, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, Maki Hino, & Kasumi Shika are all owned by Chaosblazer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**YYGDM GX-Sailor Senshi & Valkyries:**

1\. MamoUsa (Mamoru Chiba x Usagi Tsukino)

2\. Vega James Hunter x Ami Mizuno

3\. Rio Kuroshishi x Minako Aino

4\. Dimitro Lesvaque x Hotaru Tomoe

5\. HaruMichi (Haruka Tenoh x Michiru Kaioh)

6\. John Smith (Volodramon) x Setsuna Meioh

7\. Shingo Tsukino x Cammy Hino

8\. Tyra Vanderbilt x Helena Fernandez Souza

9\. Larry Stonebagel x Taylor West

10\. Tsukimaru x Saya Sagara

* * *

**A/N:****Vega James Hunter, Rio Kuroshishi, Dimitro Lesvaque, Volodramon, Cammy Hino, Tyra Vanderbilt, Helena Fernandez Souza, Larry Stonebagel, Taylor West, Tsukimaru, & Saya Sagara are all owned by Kanius.**


End file.
